


Don't Mess with an Apple!

by HaleyC4629



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Belly Expansion, Camp Everfree, Consequences, Death, Digestion, Force Murder, Gen, I'm Sorry, Murder, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Predator/Prey, Punishment, Refuse Ending, Sad, Same size vore, Swallowing, Victim - Freeform, Vore, Withdrawal, devastation, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyC4629/pseuds/HaleyC4629
Summary: During the summer at Camp Everfree, Applejack gets fed up when Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash has been pranking on her too long and taking it too far, so she comes up with a way to teach them a lesson.





	1. Don't Mess with an Apple! (Original)

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains soft vore and same-size vore. If you're not into this, please don't read it.

Everyone got their assigned tents at Camp Everfree and Applejack was unpacking her stuff inside the aquamarine tent.

Rainbow Dash unpacked hers and relaxed. "AJ, was there a spider on your hat the whole time?" she asked.

"No," said Applejack, "Why?" She was still unpacking at the moment.

Rainbow placed a fake spider on Applejack's hat quietly. "And I think I saw one crawling on it right now," she said while trying not to laugh.

Applejack took off her hat and saw a fake spider on it. "AAH!" She flinched vigorously in fear.  
Rainbow laughed so hard that her ribs started to ache.

When Applejack realized that it was only a realistic little toy spider, she became unamused. "Very funny, sugarcube," she said, "Hardy har har."

"You should've seen the look on your face, AJ!" said Rainbow as she took the little toy spider away, "You were like a deer when you flinched! Hahahahahahahaha!!!"

Applejack said nothing and finished unpacking. Afterwards, she placed her hat back on her head, went outside of the aquamarine tent and took a little walk. I hope she'll never try ta do that ever again, she thought with a disapproving sigh.

"BOOGAH BOOGAH BOOGAH!!!" a high screech sounded.

That made her heart skip. She then slowly took some deep breaths to calm herself down and pretended that it didn't happen. As soon as she was about to go back inside of the aquamarine tent, a high screech sounded again. Hoping that it wasn't Gloriosa Daisy, she went to the councillor room and found Gloriosa.

"I heard a screech," said Applejack, "Are ya alright?"

"Of course I am," said Gloriosa, "Why?"

"I dunno where that screech come from," said Applejack, "But I do know that it said 'BOOGAH BOOGAH BOOGAH!'"

"Oh. I know I never screeched the whole time," said Gloriosa with a giggle, "Even before you and everyone else came here."

"Well if you didn't screech, then who did?" asked Applejack.

The high screech sounded again so she left the councillor room and went to the gazebo. She heard the high screech again and then found the source of it, which it was only a tape recorder with a turned on microphone. She turned both of them off, only grabbed the tape recorder and picked it up. She took out the tape and realized that it was sweet scented and suddenly knew who it belonged to.

"Okay, you got me," said Pinkie Pie after Applejack brought back the tape recorder and gave it to her thirty seconds ago.

"Don't ever do that!!!" exclaimed Applejack, "That could getcha in trouble fer tryin' ta scare our friends! Ya KNOW it ain't Halloween yet!" Then she shook her head with annoyance, "Don't try ta do anythin' like that ever again, unless if ya wanna know what yer gonna go through," she warned her with a stern look on her face.

Pinkie was confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"That's what yer gonna have ta find out fer yerself," said Applejack as she walked away from her.

Pinkie thought she was only joking a little bit, but then again, she might be actually going through something that might be bad. She shrugged her shoulders and went into the emerald tent.

The next day inside the aquamarine tent, Applejack was all alone playing her acoustic guitar.

Rainbow came inside and took her outside. She gave her the whole apple pie and tried very hard not to laugh, giggle or even snicker. "No hard feelings, AJ," she said as she quickly ran off.

"What's goin' on with 'er?" Applejack asked to herself. Then she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. I might as well take a bite outta this here pie." Before she could do so, the whole apple pie exploded on her face. Afterwards, she heard Rainbow's hard laughter and instantly became very annoyed.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Rainbow said while she was still laughing, "You've got to admit that this prank is hilarious!"

Applejack sighed heavily in annoyance. "Yeah, that's hilarious. And again, hardy har har." She wiped out the apple pie access on her face with one of Gloriosa's towels. "Don't ever do that again, unless if ya wanna know what yer gonna go through," she warned as she was glaring at her.

Rainbow stopped laughing and looked at her confusingly. "What do you mean, AJ?" she asked.

"That's what yer gonna have ta find out fer yerself," said Applejack as she walked away from her.

As the days went by, she was continuously pranked on by Pinkie and Rainbow. She had enough of that stupidity from the two pranksters and came up with a surprise prank as a payback for what they did to her. She rubbed her growling belly and her tongue poked out of her mouth and licked her lips with hunger. "Good thang Pinkie taught me how ta swallow people whole," she whispered to herself while hiding in the bushes, "This is my chance ta be a predator!"

Meanwhile, Pinkie and Rainbow noticed the trail of leaves and they followed them to find out where the leaves led them to. As soon as they were beside the bushes, they were confused.

"Why do these leaves stop at the bushes?" asked Pinkie.

"I have no idea," said Rainbow with a shrug while shaking her head.

"That's what y'all about ta find out," a familiar voice said from the bushes.

They both became alarmed when they heard it.

"AJ, is that you?" Rainbow asked.

"Maybe," said the same voice, "Now both of y'all come up closer ta me."

They did so.

"Closer..."

They did so.

"Closer..."

They did so.

"Closer..."

They did so.

"A wee bit closer..."

They did so.

"Too close. Back up about an inch..."

They did so.

"Perfect. Lemme tell y'all somethin': it ain't nice ta pull a prank on the same person all the time."

"Why not?" asked Pinkie, "It's a lot of fun!"

"Nope," the same voice said, "Ya wouldn't like that when someone else pull a prank on you every single day would ya?"

"I guess not..." Pinkie admitted, "But it's still a lot of fun!"

The same voice sighed. "Y'all been pullin' pranks on me too far."

"Yep it's AJ," said Rainbow.

"Now yer gonna have ta face the consequences!" Out of the bushes came Applejack with her lasso. "I'm hungry fer two crazy pranksters, namely y'all two!" She was getting ready to use her lasso, and she licked her lips again.

Pinkie's eyes widened with fear while Rainbow was confusingly scared.

"RUN!!!" Rainbow exclaimed as she and Pinkie tried to run away.

While they were running, Applejack stopped them by catching them with her lasso and pinned them down. She then dragged them to her mouth and untied it while she was starting to swallow them one by one.

Pinkie was the first to be swallowed. Her head caused the inside of Applejack's throat to get lumpy and she slid down slowly. Pinkie struggled to get herself out but she was pushed inside through the throat even further instead. Applejack kept trying to swallow her down by using the gulping method several times till Pinkie finally went to the stomach.

Then Rainbow was the last to be swallowed. Applejack went on her knees while she was swallowing her down. Rainbow also struggled to get herself free and almost did it until Applejack pushed and gulped her down her throat the same amount of times. She struggled harder this time, but was pushed even further and slid into the stomach with Pinkie.

Since both of her victims were now captured and struggling badly inside of her suddenly huge belly, Applejack licked her lips and smiled. Then she let out a huge belch that could be heard a few miles away from Crystal Prep. "That'll teach y'all not ta mess with an Apple," she said.

"Aw c'mon, AJ!" Rainbow said, "We were just playfully teasing you!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie added, "Don't be so hard on us!"

"Oh I ain't bein' hard," Applejack said with a big burp, "I'm just bein' defensive." She patted and then rubbed her humongous belly.

"How long are you gonna keep us in here?" asked Rainbow.

"Till both of y'all learned yer lesson," said Applejack.

"Okay we learned our lesson," said Rainbow.

"We're sorry," said Pinkie, "We went too far and we didn't even know that we were."

Applejack wasn't sure whether if that was a sincere apology or not. "Are ya sure about that?" she asked suspiciously, "That doesn't sound sincere enough. I'll just keep y'all in my belly till ya REALLY learned yer lesson."

Fifteen minutes later, Applejack wanted to let Rainbow and Pinkie out because she didn't want to digest them by accident. "Y'all really learned yer lesson yet?" she asked with a big burp, "'Cuz I don't wanna digest ya. Seriously I really don't."

"Yeah we have!" said Rainbow as she was about to die from losing her oxygen, "We're sorry!"

"We won't go that far again!" said Pinkie as she was also about to die from losing her oxygen, "We promise!"  


"Please let us out!!!" they cried, "We're about to die!!!"

"Alrighty then," said Applejack, "Climb ta my throat and I'll try my very best ta get y'all out."

They both willingly did so and Applejack tried her best to get them out of her belly. First came out Rainbow and lastly Pinkie. They took their deep breaths to get their oxygens back in their bodies.

"Finally some fresh air!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah," agreed Pinkie, "Despite being covered with Applejack's slobber!"

Rainbow then noticed that her wristbands were missing, and she turned to Applejack. "Hey, where are my wristbands?" she asked sternly.

Applejack smiled sheepishly and then tried to throw the wristbands out of her belly. She burped a little bit while she was still trying. Out came one of them, and the last one came out when she burped again.

Rainbow was disgusted but thanked her anyway. "I'm gonna have to get them washed afterwards," she said, "It'll be a while to get back home."

"Is there a shower around here?" asked Pinkie, "Because I'm covered in slobber."

"Me too," Rainbow agreed, "I don't know whether if--"

"You two need a shower?" Gloriosa asked. She then noticed the two girls' embarrassing appearance. "I guess that answers my question," she said, "Well don't you worry; I got this." She took them to the shower room and handed them some towels, washcloths, shampoo, conditioner and two bars of soap. "Like I said--"

"We know we know," said Rainbow, "You got this."

"Oh. Well anyway, I'll leave you two alone so you can get cleaned up," Gloriosa said as she then left.

Rainbow and Pinkie got into two different showers, got the stuff Gloriosa got them and shut the doors for their privacies; especially when taking their slobbered clothes off. After a good shower, they wrapped around their bodies with their towels.

Good thing Rarity had her beauty supplies and new clothes she was working on primarily for the fashion show. Gloriosa told her to give them new outfits because of the disgusting situation they were in. Rarity eagerly agreed to do so by making some by herself.

About several minutes later, she was finally finished making them and handed them to Rainbow and Pinkie. "Here you go, darlings," she said with a smile. And after Rainbow and Pinkie got their new clothes on, they came out of the shower room and showed them to her. "Just so marvelous!" she exclaimed excitingly, "Now, for the makeover!"

She took them to the emerald tent for a makeover. After several minutes, they got their recovered hairstyles.  
"Thanks Rarity!" said Pinkie, "You saved us from that yucky situation!"

"With pleasure," said Rarity.

Meanwhile, Applejack was all alone in the aquamarine tent, playing her harmonica this time. She heard Pinkie calling her name and came out. She wasn't surprised somehow and knew Rarity made the clothes for them.

"What do you think?" Pinkie asked while modeling the style.

"Accurate," said Applejack with a smile, "Pretty much accurate. Well fer y'all ta make me hungry again."

Rainbow and Pinkie flinched fearfully.

"I'm just messin' with ya," Applejack said as she then started laughing, "I won't do that again ta y'all unless if I have ta." All of a sudden, she got out Pinkie's bracelets when she belched.

"Huh, I was wondering where my bracelets were," said Pinkie.

"Heh, sorry sugarcube," Applejack said with a sheepish smile, "I didn't know that yer bracelets were still in my belly."

"It's okay," said Pinkie, "I can wash them anyway."

"Same with our clothes and my wristbands," said Rainbow.

"That can wait till we get back," said Applejack as she went back inside of the aquamarine tent.

Rainbow and Pinkie followed her as they went in themselves.

Applejack got the gadget to hold her harmonica in place, attached her harmonica and placed it on her shoulders. Afterwards, she picked up her acoustic guitar and started playing both of her instruments, causing the music from both of them to blend together.

Pinkie wanted Rainbow to do a rhythmic patty-cake together, and Rainbow agreed to do so. They rhythmically patty-caked with each other while Applejack was still playing.

Meanwhile, Gloriosa overheard the music from the aquamarine tent and that gave her an idea. Later that night at the campfire sight, she introduced the three girls to entertain all of the campers.

Applejack, Rainbow and Pinkie then started to perform for them. They were having a blast while performing. While the campers were listening to them, they started to move their bodies to the rhythm a little bit, especially Gloriosa and Timber Spruce. They clapped and cheered when Applejack, Rainbow and Pinkie were done performing.

"We'd love to hear some more songs from you three next year," said Gloriosa.

Timber agreed with her. "We'll be having a musical talent show by then anyway," he said.

That made Pinkie feel excited and Rainbow and Applejack smile in approval. They carefully hugged each other because of Applejack's instruments. They absolutely were looking forward to next year for this upcoming event because they would be ready to perform again.


	2. Don't Mess with an Apple! (Alternate Ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This alternate ending contains death and rough consequences for Applejack to face.

Since both of her victims were now captured and struggling badly inside of her suddenly huge belly, Applejack licked her lips and smiled. Then she let out a huge belch that could be heard a few miles away from Crystal Prep. "That'll teach y'all not ta mess with an Apple," she said.

"Aw c'mon, AJ!" Rainbow said, "We were just playfully teasing you!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie agreed, "Don't be so hard on us!"

"Oh I ain't bein' hard," Applejack with a big burp, "I'm just bein' defensive." She patted and then rubbed her humongous belly.

"How long are you gonna keep us in here?" asked Rainbow.

"Till both of y'all learned yer lesson," said Applejack.

"What lesson?" Pinkie asked, "Is this a 'we're over here by Qwerty to talk about what we've learned today' kind of a lesson?"

Applejack was unamused. "No it ain't that, sugarcube," she said, "It's a 'learnin' from yer mistakes' kind of a lesson. Anyways I suggest that ya need ta think about what y'all two did ta me b'fore I digest ya both. I don't want that ta happen ta y'all, so please hurry up with yer learnin'."

A few hours later, Rainbow and Pinkie refused to apologize to her. As a punishment for that, she kept them in her humongous belly for a little longer and gave them a serious warning: If they still refuse to cooperate and apologize, she would let them get digested and not exist anymore. After a few more hours passed, they still refused to do so. For the result, she kept them inside and this time, she devastatingly did exactly as she warned. Applejack felt very hurt and ashamed of herself for murdering her two friends just because of the continuous annoying situation that had been happening to her for days. At least she wouldn't be pranked on anymore, but she realized that her life wasn't the same without Rainbow and Pinkie.

As Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna found out that Applejack killed Rainbow and Pinkie during the summer at Camp Everfree for pranking on her too far, they got extremely disappointed and upset. Applejack was taken home and was told that she was no longer a student of Canterlot High School.

A few days after, Applejack's belly became several inches smaller than it was when she first ate Rainbow and Pinkie.

Later on, the police arrived at the Apples' home and couldn't find her. When she got back from the grocery store with the groceries, she suddenly noticed them. So she raised up her arms, got on her knees and laid down on the grass. Startled, her body was shaking with fear, causing her not to move anymore. Her wrists were handcuffed behind her. She got up and got into the police car silently.

About a few hours later, she was put on a trial. She was found guilty and was sentenced five months in jail. Her original outfit was then changed to the whole orange jail uniform. Since then, she became a convict. She met some different inmates around her and one in the same cell with her. She had been treated badly and was targeted by other inmates who were ruthless abusers. Good thing she was still defensive.

After five months, Applejack was finally free to go, and her belly was several more inches smaller. Home at last! Now she could reunite with her family. Luckily her other friends never forgot her and forgave her for the horrible mistake she made.

"You're still our friend, no matter what," said Sunset.

"We'll never turn our backs on you just because of that," added Fluttershy.

Applejack was very nervous in the beginning but when she found out that they forgave her, she was relieved. All was in the past and she could make her own differences in the future just in case if something like this would ever happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This alternate ending is requested by Cherry Noble from FIMFiction.


End file.
